Trysts With Quidam
by Maria Lynette
Summary: Just as Severus embraces his second chance at life and happiness, he stumbles upon a late-night rendezvous that changes his life forever.
1. Prologue

Trysts With Quidam

Prologue

As Nagini's venom took hold of his nervous system, Severus Snape succumbed to complete paralysis and total blindness. His breathing became shallow, and he welcomed the numb sensation that gradually absorbed and alleviated his entire being. The dullness of impending death was better than the pain of continuing life, so he waited in the stagnating pool of his own blood with calm patience. He had spent years waiting to embrace his destiny, and becoming a casualty of Voldemort's war was his destiny.

He had no reason for living. His soul ached with murder and deceit, and he mourned the death of his mentor and the corruption of his pupils. The war was at its inevitable end. His precious memories were in the reckless hands of Harry Potter, but, even though he doubted Potter's competence, Severus believed in Dumbledore's plan. As his world continued to fade, his only comforting thought was that he had effectively played his part until the bitter end.

*****************************************************************************

An angelic voice sang fragmented songs in his mind. He imagined that such a voice could only belong to an extraordinarily gorgeous woman. A woman so beautiful would never associate with a man like him. After years of mourning over a woman who had never loved him, he finally embraced the life of celibacy that he had despised for most of his years. He never looked back or dwelled on his loneliness. However, as the angel's song penetrated his forsaken heart, he wished that he had known a woman's touch at least once. The voice was a beacon. It was calling to him from somewhere beyond the darkness, but he continued to see and feel nothing.

After listening to the voice for a time, he recovered his sense of smell. He recognized the pungent odor of various healing herbs mixed with the relaxing scent of incense. He also detected a hint of roasted garlic in the air, and his mind began to crave food. He wondered at that because he didn't understand why a spirit, even in limbo, would get the urge to eat. Severus knew that he must be between worlds, and he hoped that his situation wasn't permanent. The sounds and smells of the place were pleasant, but his inability to move was quickly becoming an issue, and he began to lament his lost sight.

It wasn't long before Severus began to feel excruciating pain throughout his body, and he felt feverish. He could hear himself moaning in pain, and the beautiful voice continued to hum a calming tune. Gentle fingers caressed his sweat-drenched face, and the application of a cool cloth to his forehead provided temporary relief from the pain. Someone assisted him in drinking a potion for his pain. He became angry when he recognized the taste. As he fell into a potion-induced sleep, his only thought was that dead wizards had no need for potions.

The next time that Severus opened his eyes he could see light and shadow. Images moved about the room, but he was still unable to access his surroundings. Anger dominated his thoughts when he remembered the discovery he had made before falling asleep.

He was alive.

When a soft hand touched his forehead, he reflexively reached for it, but he ended up grabbing someone's wrist. He squeezed hard while pulling it close. The angel's voice whimpered in pain, and she started to struggle against him. As he tried to restrain the unknown woman, pain shot through his body. He let her go and tried to remain perfectly still while the pain dissipated. When it finally faded into a dull ache, Severus regained his anger.

He screamed, "Why have you saved me? I wasn't supposed to survive this bloody war! Don't you understand? My destiny was to die with the rest of them. I have fulfilled my purpose. How much more of this life will I be forced to endure? Answer me!"

He ended his tirade and made a futile attempt to calm himself. The only sound in the room, besides his labored breathing, was a woman sobbing and sniffling. She sounded scared and hurt. Because Severus was still angry, he couldn't bring himself to care about her distress.

He desperately wanted answers, so he calmly asked, "Why have you saved me? No one will reward you. I assure you that you have wasted your time. I'm not worth it."

The woman gasped at his assertion, and it suddenly occurred to Severus that he had not yet discovered her identity. With more anger than he realized, he asked, "Who are you?"

He heard the rustle of articles being shuffled about the room, and the incessant sobbing continued. When the door slammed shut, he realized that she had left him alone. Sleep, once again, overtook the miserable man.

************************************************************************

A day later, Severus regained consciousness. His vision had greatly improved, but everything was still a bit blurry. His muscles were stiff, and he couldn't stand on his own. He used the furniture to hold himself up as he made his way to the bathroom. His unknown nurse had left him several potions, so he took something for his pain and ran himself a bath. He wondered if he had been in his own home the entire time.

When he was finished bathing, he made his way back to the bed. While lying in bed, he studied every detail of his sparse surroundings. He was looking for some hint or trace of his savior's identity. Books were haphazardly strewn about the bedroom, but they were all books from his downstairs library. It seemed that his mysterious guest had spent her days and nights reading in his bedroom in order to properly watch over him. One of his old robes was draped over a chair by the fire, and his best bottle of wine sat empty on the mantle. The arrangement of those random possessions gave him a vague idea of her personality, but there was nothing of the woman left. Severus decided to get some rest, so he rolled over on his side.

The last thing he saw before closing his eyes was a variety of healing potions from his own lab and a stick of sandalwood incense on his nightstand. Severus had never owned incense, but he considered the discovery too insignificant to note. He was tired and angry, and he welcomed the oblivion of sleep.


	2. Vendredi

Trysts With Quidam

Chapter 1: Vendredi

Severus stalked the deserted corridors of Hogwarts in search of non-Slytherin miscreants. The school had reopened six months prior, and he was just beginning to feel comfortable in his new role of deputy headmaster. With the help of the Wizarding community, it had taken only a few months to repair the castle. Most of the students had returned to the school, and a majority of the seventh year students from the previous term had returned, as well. Severus was still in charge of Slytherin House, and it greatly troubled him to know that his house had suffered the most losses. Slytherin was only half the size of Gryffindor, but he was relieved that his godson had been among those returning to complete their studies.

As head boy, Draco Malfoy was one of his most trusted students. Severus was very proud of the young man, and he could tell that Draco respected him and learned much from their private lessons. The head boy and the head girl both took private lessons from Severus because they were assigned to him as lab assistants. When the students weren't working on restocking Poppy's medicinal potions and grading papers, they enjoyed experimenting with extra assignments in Advanced Potions. Becoming a mentor to Draco had been Severus' salvation. As soon as he realized that he could be a positive influence in the boy's life, he started to care about his own life.

The only problem that Severus had difficulty helping Draco to solve was his obsession with the head girl. The situation was awkward for Severus because he had never been in a successful relationship with a woman. The young man was obsessed with her, and she was completely oblivious to that fact. She was always in the company of Ron Weasley, and she seemed content with him. Severus noticed that Draco would constantly stare at the girl, but he thought it best not to interfere unless he was asked for advice. Lucius Malfoy would surely disown his son for being infatuated with the war heroine and Muggle-born, Hermione Granger.

As Severus continued his midnight stroll, he thought more about the head girl. She seemed to be terrified of him, and he never understood the fear in her eyes. She was always extremely quiet around him, and she never questioned his orders. If he assigned her a task, she was quick to obey. She had never been timid around him before the war, but he suspected that the final battle had something to do with the shift in her personality. He knew that she respected him, but he wasn't satisfied with her respect. The problem was that he no longer wanted to be feared. He would always be a strict professor, but he was beginning to want more out of teaching than he did before the war. There were only a few competent professors at Hogwarts, and he was one of them. He was determined to fill the empty minds of the Wizarding youth.

Hermione Granger's attitude towards him made him feel uneasy, and he wasn't quite sure what to make of her. He tried not to notice that she had become a beautiful young woman, but that was nearly impossible to do with Draco constantly fawning over her. It wasn't just her view of him that bothered Severus. He was also tired of all women thinking him scary and repulsive. She was in his office every day, so she served as a reminder of what the entire female population had thought of him for most of his life. Celibacy may have worked for him before the war, but he had no intention of wasting his second chance at a normal existence. Severus was finally ready to invite a woman into his life.

The cigar in Severus' pocket had to be high quality because it was a gift from Lucius, and he suddenly wanted to light it. At a brisk pace, he climbed the stairs up to the Astronomy Tower. Adolescent lovers frequently used the tower at this time of night, so the sound of his heels hitting the stone steps was virtually nonexistent. His years as a spy had taught him stealth. However, he was disappointed when he emerged onto the tower because it was actually deserted. His disappointment didn't last for long, however, because he ventured out into the chilly night air and lit his cigar.

After devoting a moment in admiration of the crystalline stars, Severus inhaled a breathe of fresh air and turned his gaze to the castle's grounds. He puffed on his cigar while looking out towards the Forbidden Forest. He thought that he saw a unicorn just outside of the tree line, but it disappeared in a flash. His eyes studied the spot for a few minutes before moving towards Hagrid's hut. A faint flicker of candlelight was barely noticeable through one of the windowpanes.

Severus stared at it in alarmed curiosity.

Hagrid was on a two-week holiday to France, and no one else had permission to enter the house during his absence. He had taken his dog with him, and Minerva was accepting his post, so there was no reason for anyone to be in his home.

A sigh of annoyance escaped the professor's lips when he realized that he needed to cut his smoking break short in order to investigate the strange happening.

He inspected every aspect of the school's grounds as he made his way across the lawn. His penetrating eyes bore into the night's vast shadows in an effort to find anything or anyone suspicious. When his body's adrenaline kicked in, a wave of excitement quickened his step. Severus had always been addicted to the rush provided by the risky business of spying, and he'd been denying himself a proper fix for far too long. As he approached the gamekeeper's humble dwelling, he slowed his advance and glided up to an open window at the back of the hut. He heard what sounded like muffled voices coming from within.

The sight that greeted Severus caused him to emit an audible gasp of panic and stumble back several steps. While kneeling down, he closed his eyes and placed his hands over them. He needed to get a grip on his emotions and calm his sudden dizziness because he was definitely going to need his wits about him in order to figure out his situation.

Standing on the other side of the window was a very naked image of Severus Snape, and an unidentified woman was servicing him. Without a stitch of clothing covering his pale skin, the impostor reveled in the pleasure of the moment. Long, elegant fingers buried themselves in the woman's flowing locks while using her hair as leverage to guide her bobbing movements. Angry red marks claw marks decorated his thighs and outshone the sprinkling of older scars all over his lean body.

He squeezed her hair tighter in reaction to her moans, which caused a vibrant sensation to run the length of his cock. The man's moans matched those of his lover in intensity and passion. One last powerful thrust into the woman's mouth was accompanied by a deep growl when the man finally came into the back of her throat. The Severus outside of the window thanked the gods that their little tryst was loud enough to drown out the sound of his initial reactions.

Severus couldn't move a muscle in reaction to the steamy love affair playing out before his eyes. The scene was too bizarre for his mind to process the full gravity of it, right away. His initial feelings were interest, shock, and arousal. The fascination that he was experiencing sprang from the fact that he had never been a participant in the act of love. He had seen many Death Eaters take Muggle captives, but that kind of brutality was the exact opposite of the magnificence he was accidentally watching. Upon occasion, he had also witness the lovemaking of his closest friends, but the sight before him felt so much more personal.

The woman knelt on a pillow by her lover's feet and kissed his scratches before rising slowly to her feet. As she stood, she slid her hands up his body. When her hands reached his shoulders, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and they both relaxed into a comforting embrace. After a moment of stillness, she began to kiss her way up to his mouth.

There was a small table located directly behind the faux Severus. As their snogging became more heated, he gripped her waist and swung her around to sit on the table. He situated himself between her legs and grabbed her behind the knees before pulling her to the edge of the table. At that point, the man's back was facing the window, and the woman was clearly visible over his shoulder.

Severus stared at the bright eyes and rosy cheeks of Lavender Brown and completely lost his balance, again. He turned away from the window and supported himself on the hut's outer wall while he tried to make sense of his discovery.

Lavender was an airhead Gryffindor with a bubbly personality, which meant that she was the complete opposite of him. He could think of no reason for her to want to be with him. She was a beautiful and polite girl, but she was also superficial. Severus knew in his heart that a girl like her would never find him attractive. The only logical conclusion was that the impostor must have offered her something in exchange for sex, but that theory seemed less likely when he remembered the emotion in their embrace.

Severus stepped back to the window and continued his observation of the affair. Lavender's head was thrown back and she screamed and writhed in extreme elation. Her toes curled at the moment of her first climax and she pulled her lover closer by tightening the grip of her legs around his waist. The young woman looked genuinely happy in that moment, and Severus knew that it wasn't just the sex that made her feel so content. Severus didn't have any personal experience with such emotions, but he was a master at reading people's expressions. She looked at her mate with more than just carnal satisfaction.

Without uttering a single word to each other, the two lovers dressed. The man wore a set of plain black robes, and Lavender wore her Gryffindor uniform. After getting dressed, they stood looking at each other for a moment before engaging in a final kiss. With a wave of her wand, the hut went completely dark. Severus stared into the dark window for several moments before he came back to his senses and tried to follow his subjects. They were nowhere in sight by the time he made it around to the front entrance of the hut.

The severity of his situation started to assault his mind, and he became angry with himself for getting so distracted by emotion that he failed to adequately gather all of the information he needed. He might have even been able to catch the imposter if he hadn't been ridiculous enough to stare into the darkness for five whole minutes.

The imposter had to be a student on Polyjuice.

Severus Snape had survived the war and won his long battle with depression. He had made peace with himself in regard to Albus Dumbledore and Lily Evans. He was considered a war hero, and his career at Hogwarts was successful. Severus was the most brilliant Potions Master in Europe. He wasn't going to let a delinquent student sully a reputation that was still reasonably intact after his many trials.

There was also Lavender Brown to consider. Some sort of sexual predator was obviously exploiting her, and he had to stop it for both of their sakes. He didn't know if he should approach the girl directly. She seemed to have a severe crush on him, but he could not be certain of her motives. He thought that he might be able to ask Hermione Granger to gather information about the girl because he knew the head girl to be discreet and tactful.

While standing alone in the middle of the silent night, Severus lit the remaining half of his cigar. His anger began to ebb and he thought clearly about the night's convoluted events. As he casually walked back into the castle, he decided to keep an eye on Hagrid's hut for the rest of the week.

He was determined to get his man.


	3. Samedi

Trysts With Quidam

Chapter 2: Samedi

The next morning dawned beautifully. Light streamed through Hermione Granger's window and the sound of the younger students playing in the courtyard caused her to stir beneath her blankets. She usually loved Saturday mornings because she could spend a few hours alone in the library without being interrupted by Harry and Ron, but she felt unusually tired at the thought of getting out of her warm bed. As another jovial giggle assaulted her ears, she buried her head beneath her pillow and let out a groan of annoyance. Her whole body was sore, and she felt that she desperately needed another hour of sleep. However, it was important for her to keep her regular routine, so she reluctantly got dressed and meandered towards the library.

When she entered the library, her heartbeat accelerated at the sight of Professor Snape perusing the shelves closest to the door. In an unconscious effort to conceal herself from the professor's view, she clutched her books to her chest and quickly walked to her usual table with her head slightly tilted towards her feet. Gryffindors were supposed to be brave, but, when it came to Professor Severus Snape, Hermione was a coward. She respected him for his intelligence and his sacrifices during the war, but she also held a deep emotional attachment him that she didn't fully understand. Thoughts of him dominated her mind when he wasn't around, and the time she spent assisting him in his lab brought her more contentment than she would ever admit to anyone.

However, she was terrified of his gaze. Since the war, she had become a skilled Occlumens, but she still held the irrational belief that Severus' eyes had the power to pilfer her soul for her most personal feelings and secrets. He had always been cruel to her in the past, and, even though he had become marginally better tempered since his return to Hogwarts, she knew that he still regarded her with disdain. If he ever discovered her tender feelings for him, she would no longer be able to face him. Horror seized her heart at the mere thought of losing contact with him.

Because of her predicament, she avoided him throughout the day. Any idle conversations or greetings shared between them would only increase her chances of making a complete fool out of herself. The time she spent with him in the Potions lab was different because she would always be too busy to be nervous around him. It felt very fulfilling to be doing important work for such a brilliant man. He usually worked on his own projects while he ordered her about, so she never worried that he would notice her sharp intakes of breath every time he brushed past her and her smiles at the sound of his voice.

His voice was not quite as dangerous as his gaze, but it was equally impressive. It was the song that lulled her to sleep at night. Her body responded to it like a lover's touch, and her mind was soothed by its silky tones.

Hermione chanced a glance in Severus' direction, and she was truly distressed at the scene before her.

Severus didn't notice Hermione take her seat because he had one eye on a shelf full of Potions texts, and his other eye was following the swishy movements of a female student who was replacing some books on the shelves.

Lavender Brown was spending the beautiful Saturday morning serving detention with Madam Pince, and Severus had come to the library for the sole purpose of observing the little tart. He had overheard the librarian tell Minerva about the girl's detention at breakfast. She had been caught snogging some boy in one of the library's more secluded areas, but Severus was disappointed that the other professors had not mentioned the boy's name. They did mention that he had already served his detention. Severus dared not question the gossiping old women for fear that his intentions would be questioned.

He contemplated going over to Lavender and casually starting a conversation that would eventually reveal the name of her co-conspirator, but his excuse for not doing so was that the infamous Professor Snape suddenly taking an interest in a Gryffindor student's personal activities would be beyond odd.

Hermione's entire being withered at the unbelievable sight of Severus observing Lavender. Severus seemed to have an extreme interest in the other girl. His infamous gaze was taking in every centimeter of her, as she swished and swayed around the room. Hermione swallowed a groan of disgust, and she willed her body to quit shaking. She slumped her shoulders in defeat and returned to her reading. She was determined to ignore her professor's blatant interest in the stupid girl.

Lavender finished her work and left the library with great haste, which left Severus wondering how he could have let her leave without getting any of his questions answered. He didn't want to admit to himself that he was embarrassed, but the thought of her going down on someone who looked like him made him extremely hesitant to approach her. He quickly clenched his eyes shut and inwardly slapped himself for allowing that mental picture to pop into his head.

He was proud of his ability to remain aloof and stoic in the face of extreme and complicated circumstances, and his inability to regain control of his emotions around a simple schoolgirl was disconcerting. He let out a deep breath, wiped his hand over his face, and looked about the room. He noticed Hermione sitting at her table, and, after a moment of hesitation, started walking over to her.

Hermione feared that she would hyperventilate when she noticed Severus approaching her table. She quickly assumed an outer façade of poise, and went back to her research. She struggled to keep her eyes on the book she was reading, but his voice immediately commanded her attention.

As Severus approached her, he said, "Miss Granger, may I have a word with you?"

Adopting a look that she hoped was professional, she said, "Of course, Professor Snape."

She gestured towards the chair across from her, and Severus sat down with the posture of a king and began his questioning.

He silently prayed that she wouldn't think him dodgy and asked, "Is Miss Brown currently dating anyone?"

As Hermione's eyes widened, Severus knew that his question had sounded ridiculous. He gave himself another mental slap, but, on the surface, he remained completely committed to his choice of words.

Hermione bit her lip and, in a slightly haughty tone, she answered, "She's been hanging around with Ron lately, but I generally stay out of their affairs."

"But, aren't you dating Weasley?"

Hermione blushed and blurted, "No!" She was immediately embarrassed at her outburst and colored even deeper. She took a calming breath and explained, "We've given it a go a few times, but it's never worked out. We seem to get along better as friends."

Hermione was beyond mortified by her conversation with Severus. She knew that he would easily read her embarrassment. She was also extremely agitated that someone as vacuous as Lavender Brown had piqued the interest of such a brilliant man. There had to be a reasonable explanation for his questioning. As he glanced in her direction, she averted her eyes.

Severus could tell that he was making Hermione feel uncomfortable, and she had told him what he needed to know. It was time for him to leave her to her studies. As Severus rose from his chair, he said, "Thank you for your time, Miss Granger."

She couldn't let him walk away, yet.

"Wait, Professor."

"Yes, Miss Granger."

At the risk of being reprimanded for prying into his affairs, she asked, "Is Lavender alright?"

It was a very tactfully worded question. The only emotion that Severus read in Hermione's voice was concern, but her true feelings of jealousy and cold curiosity were there, too. He decided to give her a cryptic answer before excusing himself with a bow.

He said, "I saw Miss Brown out past curfew last night, and I am concerned for her safety. There is nothing more to it, Miss Granger."

After he left, Hermione allowed herself to smile. She was momentarily relieved by Severus' parting words. She suddenly felt silly for thinking that he had any special interest in Lavender beyond the duties of a professor.

However, her contentment was short-lived. As her jealousy ebbed away, a feeling of dread slipped into its place. Her blood ran cold when she thought about the true meaning of what had just happened. Severus said that he had seen Lavender out the night before. Hermione closed her book with a loud slam and sprinted from the library in search of Harry. She had some planning to do.

***********************************************************************

Severus kept a suspicious eye on Ron Weasley for the rest of the day, but, when he heard that Ron and Ginny were headed to The Burrow for the evening, he prepared himself for relatively uneventful security rounds. He didn't have any proof yet, but he thought it probable that Ron Weasley was the impostor in the hut. Lavender might have even known that it was Ron. He didn't discredit that possibility since teenagers were getting crazier by the year. He was certain that his upcoming shift would be positively dead when compared with the shenanigans he had witnessed during the previous night's rounds.

However, he eventually gave in to his curiosity and made the long trek out to Hagrid's meager home. The front windows, which had been open the night before, had thick curtains drawn across them. Someone had definitely been there recently because he knew that the perpetrators from the night before hadn't drawn the curtains while making their discreet exit. Severus was suddenly on alert, and he listened for any sounds coming from the dark hut.

As he stood mute in the foggy shadows, he sensed the one thing that he was least expecting, and it wasn't a sound. It was a scent, and it carried with it an oddly familiar sensation of comfort and peace. He knew that it was sandalwood incense, but he felt a deep connection to the fragrance that he could not place. He had smelled incense many times in the past, and he couldn't wrap his mind around any explanation for it affecting him in such a way.

He stopped his aimless reminiscing and focused on the task at hand. While creeping along the edge of the wall, he heard a woman's giggle. As he rounded the corner, he saw that the window on the backside of the hut was still open. The tiny sound must have come from there because they had closed off every other opening.

In fact, Severus was very lucky. He could see that the rear window didn't have curtains or shutters of any kind. He knew that they left it exposed because they hadn't a choice, and they probably didn't mind because the back garden was very secluded. Nobody would ever venture back there unless they were looking for something, and that's exactly what Severus was doing. As he peered into the rustic rear window, he knew that he had found that something.

His doppelganger reclined in an oversized chair while gently running his fingers through the rich red hair of the woman kneeling between his legs. Severus was used to interrupting randy teenagers engaged in rough and sloppy sex. He was intrigued because she seemed desperate, not for sex, but to memorize every inch of her lover. She wasn't bobbing up and down on his cock, and he wasn't fucking her mouth.

Their encounter would not be a hasty tumble.

She slowly ran her hands up his length while she licked and nibbled every bit of him that was exposed. Her senses were rejoicing in the feel and taste of him. He eagerly accepted her teasing caresses as a promise of what was to come while he watched her through adoring eyes. They were clearly taking their time and savoring every moment.

The man caressed his lover's cheek, and she nuzzled his hand. As she moved her face against his skin, her face was partially revealed. It was Ginny Weasley.

Severus stood amazed at the vision before him. It couldn't be Ginny because she was at home with her family. He had watched her leave with Ron Weasley, which also ruled out Ron as his impersonator. Not only did Ron have an alibi, but also it was extremely unlikely that he would engage in a torrid affair with his own sister.

Severus began to observe the scene for more clues, but the gentle intimacy of the two lovers proved too distracting for him. No woman had ever treated him with that kind of warmth, but within the space of two nights he had seen two women look upon his image with hunger and adoration. He wondered how such a thing was possible, and he immediately longed for the same loving attention.

Severus took a deep breath, collected his wits, and began to apply reason to the situation. It was obvious to him that there were two offenders and that they were certainly in love with each other. He was probably looking at one of those annoying student couples that were always holding hands in the corridors. His plan was to apprehend them when they departed from their little love nest for the evening. Until then, he was content to play the voyeur.

Severus had lived most of his life as a voyeur. He had regularly, and against his will, observed the lewd and depraved behavior of his fellow Death Eaters at many a dark revel, but he was also a regular and willing guest at Malfoy Manor. The lord and lady of the estate enjoyed the kinky thrill of being watched, and Severus was the only person whose discretion they trusted.

The first time it had happened was years ago. He was summoned to the manor late at night by a letter from Lucius requesting his advice on an urgent matter. He had taken the Floo directly to Lucius' study only to find the man seated in front of the fire with Narcissa on his lap.

They had both been visibly inebriated.

Severus was momentarily lost in remembrance of the excitement in Lucius' eyes that night. He had locked eyes with his old friend as soon as he had stepped into the room. The cool grey eyes had held him in a fierce and hungry gaze from over Narcissa's Shoulder.

As far as Severus knew, Lucius was strictly heterosexual. He had never witnessed the man with another woman or another man, but, ever since that first night, Lucius always seemed to fix Severus in a predatory gaze during their little rendezvous.

Narcissa's attitude towards him was just as hungry, but not as intense. Every time they were face to face, she looked on him with a longing that he struggled to ignore. She would never cheat on Lucius, but there was no question that she found Severus to be intriguing. The hint of question in her eyes gave away the fact that she found his mysteriously dark personality very appealing. He knew that she enjoyed being watched by him because that was as close to him as she could ever be. The threesome's ongoing sessions were erotic and eccentric, but they were also curiously intimate.

After the war, Severus had begun to feel truly loved by his two friends. The only problem was that his growing desire for Narcissa stained his otherwise enjoyable evenings at Malfoy Manor.

The bitterness he felt at that last thought caused his mind to snap out of his pointless reminiscing.

The couple in front of him began to completely disrobe and move onto Hagrid's monstrosity of a sofa. The other Severus descended upon his lover and coaxed her to wrap her legs around his waist. They closed their eyes and simply kissed for the longest time. His hands roamed about her creamy white breasts, and her finger twirled playfully with his hair while she maintained a tight grasp on his hip with her other hand. As their kisses became increasingly passionate, he slipped his hand between her legs and began to massage her. She moaned in delight and started to caress his hardening manhood by moving against it with her body.

When the woman began to moan, Severus' theory that it was the same woman from the previous night became more plausible in his mind. She had the same voice tones and facial expressions.

By the time the two naked bodies finally became one, Severus was already waiting in front of the hut for them to emerge. He didn't want to be as distracted as last time. He would be waiting near the front door when they emerged.

He allowed himself to relax for a moment and listen to the restless wind blowing through the trees. Severus loved the feel of the wind across his face while he breathed in the crisp fresh air. At that moment, he thought about how lucky Hagrid was to live so close to nature. He smiled to himself and wondered if he had finally grown tired of the dank dungeons to which he used to cling for solitude.

The front door opened, but there was no one there. Severus saw that the candles in the house were still being systematically extinguished, so he decided to keep his distance until the couple came into view. After a few minutes of waiting, he moved closer to the door and peered inside. The home appeared empty, so Severus entered and cast a revealing spell. The one room house was indeed empty.

Severus promptly turned on his heel and sprinted back to the castle. He needed to search the halls for two returning students. His Slytherin mind told him to visit the entrance to the Gryffindor common room first. He entered the castle through a secret teacher's entrance that was closer to Gryffindor Tower. While climbing the stairs at a frantic pace, his mind raced in deep thought about how the students could have gotten past him. He was struck immobile by a sudden epiphany. Harry Potter owned an Invisibility Cloak.

As soon as he realized that he was standing still, he was moving again. He approached the portrait hole just as it was swinging closed. Right before it sealed shut, he saw a glimmer off the hem of the cloak when it flared up to reveal a hand pulling the door shut.

Severus was furious at the fact that it was Harry Potter who was impersonating him. The boy had been much more tolerable since his return to school, but he was proving to be just as troublesome as ever by becoming involved in such an indecent game. Minerva would never let Severus question the boy without proof, so the severely disgruntled professor made his way back to the scene of the crime.

It didn't take Severus long to find a clue, but it was an object that he had least expected to find. There was a Slytherin tie tucked into the cushion of the sofa. Only the very tip of it was visible, and, at first, Severus didn't believe what he was seeing. As he reached down to pull the strip of cloth out of the sofa and into full view, he couldn't deny it any longer. The tie in front of him did belong to one of his Slytherins. It smelled of strong rose perfume, and it had a name embroidered in emerald thread on the inside. The tie belonged to Pansy Parkinson.


	4. Dimanche

Trysts With Quidam

Chapter 3: Dimanche

Severus sat at his cluttered desk and cast his gaze upon the tie lying amongst his scattered papers. He usually didn't procrastinate when it came to grading his students' essays, but it was almost impossible for him to stay focused on any task because his mind was aflame with thoughts and theories on the mystery from the previous two nights.

Severus had assumed that the students returning for an eighth year wouldn't be as much of a pain in his arse as the younger children. They were, after all, adults.

They were definitely proving him wrong.

He had spent hours searching for any clues that it had been Harry Potter out there in Hagrid's hut, but his only piece of evidence incriminated one of his Slytherins instead of that arrogant Gryffindor.

He thought back to his second evening of watching the impostor at work. Before Severus discovered that it was Potter, he had believed it to be a legitimate, yet kinky and foolish, couple who were getting their rocks off at his expense. They had seemed so loving towards each other. He had not witnessed a frantic tumble. It had appeared to be genuine lovemaking.

The first night, he feared that Lavender Brown had developed a schoolgirl crush on him, and that someone was taking advantage of it. However, during the second rendezvous, he could have sworn that it had been the same girl because of the similar way that she responded to her lover. Therefore, it had to be someone other than Lavender Brown or Ginny Weasley.

After finding out the other Severus' true identity, Severus reverted back to his original theory that a male student was using his identity to take advantage of female students. Ginny Weasley was at the Burrow for the weekend, so Potter had obviously tricked Pansy Parkinson into taking her place by using Severus' identity as leverage. Severus believed it possible that he had also forced her to take on Lavender's identity on the first night. Severus wondered if Potter had threatened detention, or if he had offered her something else. He knew that Pansy was happily dating Draco, so her decision had to have been made under duress.

The only problem with his latest conclusion was that he still believed the girl's affections to be genuine. He needed a second opinion. He needed a woman's opinion.

He was shaken out of his deep thought by a quiet knock on his office door. He picked up an essay and a quill, and he pretended to be marking the essay.

"Enter."

Hermione slid open the door and hesitated in the entrance a bit before working up the courage to approach the professor's desk. It was Sunday and the only day that she didn't have to help him in the Potions lab, but she thought that working on her Potions project would get her away from the boys for a bit.

Harry had asked her to join him for a game of Wizard's Chess, but she automatically had the urge to turn him down. She loved her best friend, but she didn't want to be in his presence that morning. She wanted a bit of solitude, so she made her excuses and descended into the dungeons.

As she stood in front of Severus' desk, she began to doubt her decision to disturb the professor. He looked very busy, and she didn't want to anger him. He looked up at her, and a chill flowed through her.

She knew that he was waiting for her to speak, so she asked, "Professor, I'd like permission to use the lab today."

Severus sighed. He was frustrated with trying to figure out his problem, but Hermione thought that he was annoyed with her.

She started to slowly back away, but she stopped when he said, "You may use the lab, Miss Granger, but I haven't the time to supervise you today. Make sure that you clean and store everything properly when you are finished."

Relief filled Hermione, and she gave him a slight nod and made her way to the lab.

Severus could tell that Hermione was nervous about asking to use the lab on a Sunday. When she got nervous around him, she also got very quiet. He liked her when she was quiet. Her precision and poise while working was most appealing to him, and he had never beheld a more beautiful vision than the gentle smile that graced her lips when she was reading.

Severus silently chastised himself for thinking such inappropriate thoughts about a student. She was no longer a child, but she was still untouchable and very afraid of him. He abruptly stood up from his chair and stared in the direction of the lab. Hermione was an intelligent and levelheaded woman who was familiar with most of the students at Hogwarts. Severus realized that she would have enough insight and discretion to help him solve his mystery.

It would be embarrassing to relate the story to her, but he had already made a fool out of himself by asking her about Lavender Brown, and she had answered him with polite grace. He reasoned that he couldn't possibly make things worse by telling her the whole story, and he knew that it would be worth it because she could definitely offer a fresh point-of-view. He only had to summon up the courage to approach her about it.

***********************************************************************

A myriad of potion ingredients perfumed the air in the lab, and Hermione was standing with her back turned towards Severus. Her hips swayed back and forth as she hummed quietly to herself while stirring the potion. Thick steam rose from the cauldron and quickly caused her white shirt to cling to her moist body. Her hair was situated in a bun at the top of her head, but stray tendrils of it clung to her neck and face.

Severus didn't realize that he was staring at her until she used the sleeve of her shirt to wipe the sweat from her brow before continuing to stir the massive cauldron before her. A disturbingly familiar ache gripped his heart while watching her work, but he couldn't quite place it. He cleared his throat in order to alert her of his presence.

Color flooded her cheeks, but her surprise was otherwise unmarked as she turned to her professor with a questioning look.

She automatically blabbed, "I'm sorry, Professor."

With wide eyes studying the bare stone floor, she waited for his usual sarcastic remarks.

Severus sat on a nearby stool and clasped his hands together in his lap. Hermione looked so demure and lovely in that instant, but her expression was also adorably funny because she went from a sultry temptress to a little girl in trouble within a few moments. He held back a laugh because he knew it would be inappropriate. He surmised that such an unfamiliar sound coming from him would probably scare her even more.

"Miss Granger, you have no reason to be sorry, so stop pouting like a child."

In an effort to please her professor, Hermione adopted a regal posture, smoothed out her clothes, and waited patiently for him to state his purpose. She no longer looked at the floor, but she still failed to look him in the eye.

Severus gave a loud sigh at the realization that he had just chastised the woman to whom he had come for advice. Biting and sarcastic remarks were his trademark, but he sometimes wished that he could tone them down a bit. He looked into Hermione's eyes for clues to her feelings, but there were none. She was carefully looking over his shoulder.

"Please . . . sit down. I apologize for interrupting your work, but I would like to talk." He hesitated and folded his arms across his chest before saying, "I have a rather bizarre problem with a student, and I think that you may be able to offer me a more accurate perspective on the entire situation. Do you mind?"

Hermione tensed even more and kept her unseeing eyes fixed on his shoulder. Her heart beat erratically against her chest at the thought that he had discovered her secrets, but, if that were the case, she didn't think that he would be sitting alone with her. She quickly reasoned that she was being paranoid and collected her wits.

"I don't mind at all, sir."

"Please, Miss Granger, look at me."

"Please" was not a word that Severus Snape used often, and he had just used it twice in one sitting. Hermione was so caught off guard by his civility that she immediately moved her eyes to his face.

He was smiling at her, and she wondered how long he had been doing so. With eyes alight with admiration, she studied his pleasing features. She loved his alabaster skin, coal-black hair, and intense eyes. Before she could stop herself, she was looking directly into them. Her heart's desire and curiosity forbade her eyes to look away from his. She knew it was dangerous, but all she could do was attempt to mask her true feelings as she treasured the allure of those dark orbs.

As soon as her spellbinding eyes met his, Severus experienced conflict. He wanted to touch her and run from her at the same time. He couldn't identify the emotion in her eyes, but their luminance was striking. He stood and walked to her cauldron because he felt like he was about to crack under the pressure of her gaze, and he refused to lose control in front of a student.

He panicked at the realization that he was once able face mental assault and physical torture from the Dark Lord, but he couldn't meet the gaze of a woman after asking her to look at him. He disappointed himself with the thought that he must have lost his edge.

With Severus out of her line of sight, Hermione regained her composure and asked, "What did you want to ask me, Professor Snape?"

Hearing her pronounce his surname sent chills up his spine, and he quietly breathed, "Gods, I need to find a woman. This is ridiculous."

As Severus collected his thoughts, so did Hermione. She relaxed into her chair, and he calmed himself by examining her project. Severus thought of the perfect way to start his story, so he went for it.

"Miss Granger, you and Mr. Malfoy spend a great deal of time in the lab, so surely one of you has noticed missing ingredients."

"Actually . . . no, they are all accounted for. Why?"

Severus appeared to be casually reading her notes when he answered, "A student has been impersonating me using Polyjuice, Miss Granger, and I intend to find the culprit tonight."

Hermione softly whispered, "I'm sure you will."

Severus quickly looked up from the notes, but she was sitting there as if she had said nothing at all, so he continued, "Forgive me for coming to you with such a personal matter, but someone is using my identity to seduce my female students. The seriousness of the situation requires that I use all of the resources at my disposal. You, Miss Granger, could be my greatest resource since you can provide me with a student's prospective."

Her heart fluttered at the thought of being his greatest resource for anything, but her face continued to display the proper mixture of concern and shock as was expected after hearing such information from a professor.

She was rarely in his good graces, so she knew that she had just been presented a rare opportunity to influence Severus in her favor. In her current predicament, telling the truth, or, at least, telling most of the truth would ultimately work to her advantage.

With all of the sincerity expected of her, she answered, "I will help you in any way that I can, Professor."

At length, he related to her his convoluted tale. He left out the sordid details as much as possible, but he made sure to include every other nuance of his encounters with the impostor. He included his conflicting theories about the motives of the students involved. When he was finished speaking, he waited for Hermione to answer.

After a deafening silence, Severus said, "Miss Granger?"

Summoning all of her courage, she replied, "I suppose that it could be a couple in love. I can only imagine how satisfying that would be."

She was now looking boldly into Severus' eyes.

He swallowed hard and asked, "How satisfying what would be?"

In an attempt to look as innocent as possible, she looked away from him and appeared to be dreaming, as she stared at the empty space in front of her.

"I would give anything for a single moment with the man I love."

Severus was transfixed by the far away look in her eyes. The way that she absently ran her manicured fingers across her pink lips caused him to speak before thinking.

"Why can't you be with him?"

"He doesn't even know that I exist. At least, not in that way."

"I find that difficult . . ."

He suddenly caught himself before he finished the sentence and loudly cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, Miss Granger, for prying into your personal affairs."

Hermione's expression turned sober and she said, "You said that you have an idea of the student's identity?"

Severus took in a deep breath. "He used an invisibility cloak last night."

As he made that statement, he merely looked at her with a knowing look. He knew that she would catch his meaning, and she did.

"Harry was with me last night, Professor."

At last, Severus recovered his trademark scowl and moved around the table to where he was standing over her.

"You are protecting Potter."

Summoning up more of her Gryffindor courage, Hermione stood to face him.

As soon as she stood in front of him, Severus knew that he had made another mistake in regards to his treatment of his most brilliant student. She was visibly upset.

Standing directly in front of him, she said, "I was with Harry last night, Professor, whether you believe me, or not."

He could see the sincerity in her eyes, and he could smell the strawberry scent in her hair. He was so close to her, and he was studying a stray curl that had fallen into her eyes. He so badly wanted to reach for it and tuck it behind her ear, but the moment passed when she did just that.

"Do you still want my opinion, sir?"

"Yes."

The bold glint in her eyes returned, and she confronted him with a powerful gaze.

She stated, "I don't think that you should be looking for a boy. It sounds to me as if your culprit is a lovesick female student."

Severus didn't believe what he was hearing, but she looked entirely confident in her conclusion.

He sounded curiously intrigued when he asked, "How did you come to such a conclusion, Miss Granger?"

She calmly turned away from him and continued working on her project. Her appearance was serene and detached, as she began her detailed explanation.

"You stated that the woman always looked upon her lover with the same affectionate expression, so, logically, it's likely the same person. She must be using one of her classmates to fulfill a schoolgirl fantasy with her teacher. She could even be using more than one boy. That could be the reason for changing her appearance from night to night. She could be impersonating whichever woman happens to strike the fancy of each of her lovers. You never mentioned any similarities in the actions and expressions for your impostor from one night to the next, did you?"

Severus was rendered almost completely speechless, but he managed to answer, "No."

He was stunned at the fact that Hermione thought it possible for a student to want him in that way. However, he had no ammunition with which to argue. He hadn't thought about it before, but there were subtle differences in the impostor on the second night. Her explanation made perfect sense, but he doubted that a female student would be able to pull off something so devious. To the members of his generation, sex was usually viewed as a man's game. He knew that modern women took control over their men more often, but his mind just didn't think of women in those terms.

In his mind, Severus still had a reason to be suspicious of Harry Potter. Even though Hermione's explanation was incredibly logical, he wasn't ready to buy into it.

She then shrugged her shoulders and cast her eyes sideways to gauge his reaction while saying, "Of course, as I said before, it could also be a young couple just having fun at your expense."

Hermione seemed composed, but she was nervous about his reaction and she wasn't sure how much longer her courage would last in the presence of Severus Snape. She noted that he was lost in thought and wearing a somewhat confused expression. A slight smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

Just then, Narcissa Malfoy pranced into the lab with all of her aristocratic flair. Without a glance in Hermione's direction, she thrust her ostentatious cloak and hat into the younger woman's arms.

While giving Severus a flirtatious smile, she said, "I apologize profusely for arriving here unannounced, Severus, but I couldn't resist paying you a visit since I am already in the castle."

Hermione flinched when she saw the way that her professor looked at the other woman. He seemed almost in awe of her, and he readily accepted the warm embrace that she bestowed upon him.

Hermione bowed her head and walked slowly to the cloakroom. As she placed Narcissa's things on a hanger, she noticed a golden strand of hair clinging to the cloak. As it glistened in the light, Hermione thought about how much she wanted to draw Severus' attention. If she had flowing blonde hair and elegant clothes, then maybe he would look at her like she was a goddess, too. Hermione breathed a heavy sigh and went back to the lab.

Severus and Narcissa were still engaged in an intimate chat.

"What brings you to Hogwarts, Cissa?"

"Draco owled me for Potions ingredients, and I so rarely get to visit with him these days. I decided to bring them to him. We spent a little time together, but he wanted to go play Quidditch with his mates." She moved closer to him and cupped his cheek in her hand. "You look well, Severus. You must pay Lucius and I another visit, soon."

Hermione was starting to feel uncomfortable and very annoyed. She quickly put away her supplies and fled the room.

As Narcissa continued talking, Severus' focus was on his student. His curious eyes watched her every move.

****************************************************************************

Severus arrived early to Hagrid's hut with the intent of waiting for the mystery lovers to arrive, but the quaint home was already occupied upon his arrival. It was also warded against him, which is why he was surprised to find the back window still open for his viewing pleasure.

At that moment, he was certain that his opponent knew of his presence and wanted to be watched. Severus hated the feeling of being one step behind in any game, and he certainly wasn't going to let a student best him. He scowled at the thought that this students thought him perverted enough to just sit back and watch the night's events without attempting to apprehend them. The scrupulous professor surveyed his surroundings before closing in on the open window.

He thought that nothing could shock him more than the events of the past two nights, but he was incredibly wrong.

Anger swelled up inside of him at the sight of himself thrusting wildly into the supple body of Hermione Granger.

While turning into the darkness of the bitter night, he bit his lip and tightly clenched his fist in an effort to dispel the agony tearing at his heart.

After composing himself, Severus realized with a sigh of relief that it couldn't really be Hermione. She would have known better than to be there with the fake Severus because she knew the whole story. He briefly consoled himself with the fact that he had told her about the happenings, so there was no danger of her falling prey to someone's devious game.

As he stood looking into the menacing darkness of the forest, his thoughts digressed even further in regards to Hermione. He wondered why he was so relieved that it wasn't her being ravished in the room behind him. There was still a possibility that it was one of his other students being taken against her will, and that thought did not sit well with him. However, it bothered him only because he was supposed to abhor such behavior as a teacher and a decent person. He felt obligated to care about the welfare of all of the girls at Hogwarts, but his reaction to the thought of Hermione being used in such a way had been much deeper than a teacher being concerned for a student.

Severus stood amazed and immobile. On that random Sunday night, he discovered his love for another woman that he could never call his own.

Through many painful years as a Death Eater, he had protected her and her friends. He had watched her grow out of her bushy hair and know-it-all attitude into an attractive and sophisticated woman. He felt comfort from her presence in his classroom, and it saddened him to think that she could not find the same comfort from his presence.

At the sound of a shrill scream, he turned around and stared at the goddess in the window. She continued to vocalize her pleasure loudly as an orgasm rolled through her glistening body. She was bent over an old wooden table, and her lover was taking her hard against it.

Severus stared longingly at the scene before him and thought about how grateful he would be if it were really he and Hermione on that table. Swallowing hard, he gave himself a mental shake to clear his head. He adjusted his robes and moved into the shadows. There were pumpkins all around him in Hagrid's small garden, so he sat on one of them and waited for his opportunity to strike.

While he was waiting in silence, he noticed that the commotion from the hut had ceased, and the lights flickered as silhouettes moved around the room in search of their clothes.

Severus quickly rose to his feet and crept closer to the house, but he stopped dead still when he saw the woman standing in the window. She looked out at the black night and sighed before her lover wrapped his arms around her from behind. She closed her eyes, smiled, and leaned into his chest. Just when Severus thought that she situation couldn't unhinge him any further, she took her lover's hand in her own and studied it before raising her eyes to meet his through the darkness.

Severus knew that she couldn't be staring at him, but his heart felt like it would beat out of his chest while she continued to stare in his direction. Without looking away, she lifted her lover's hand to her mouth, and kissed it firmly. Afterwards, she brushed her cheek against it and let it go.

Her expression became serious. She stepped away from her lover's embrace and rested her hands on the windowsill. Severus could hear her command, as she said, "Go."

The single whispered word echoed through the night and put Severus on alert. The man slipped away, but the woman remained at the window with a smile on her face. Severus felt that her smile was taunting him because he had to make a decision. Would he go for her, or would he go for the man that he thought to be Potter?

As he sprinted in the direction of his impersonator, he didn't notice Hermione's wicked smile broaden before she walked away from the window.


	5. Lundi

Trysts With Quidam

Chapter 4: Lundi

Severus stood in front of his old mahogany desk with his arms tightly folded across his chest. His doppelganger was sitting restrained to a chair in front of him. The boy, whoever he was, sat frozen with fear. He held the padded armrests with such a tight grip that his knuckles were turning white, and he struggled to control his breathing. The unknown student stared at his professor with wide eyes as if he were afraid of what the older man might do to him.

The brooding professor studied the boy's actions with intense interest. Severus found it surreal to look upon the fearful features of his own face. He calmly stared back at the boy while waiting in great anticipation for the effects of the Polyjuice to cease. He said not one word to his prisoner while standing stoic and patient.

While he waited, Severus thought about the girl who had managed to escape his grasp. He wondered whose idea it was for her to linger in the hut while her lover exited alone. They must have known that he would be there to apprehend them, or else they would not have attempted to avoid him by arriving early and placing wards about the property.

It had taken Severus only a few minutes to subdue the impostor. The boy's feeble attempts to defend himself against his teacher's wand had been utterly useless. After Severus bound his struggling prey, he had returned to the hut in search of the boy's wanton accomplice, but the diversion had successfully assured her escape.

It mattered not to Severus. He knew that he would find her, even if his captive required a generous dose of Veritaserum to loosen his tongue.

Severus was certain that it was Harry Potter fidgeting nervously in front of him, so, when blonde hair became visible on the boy's head, the teacher's expression darkened slightly. Moments later, the disgruntled professor's features were set in absolute confusion, as he stared down at a very uncomfortable Draco Malfoy.

Draco kept his face neutral, but his hands were still holding the armrests in a tight grip. His heart felt like it would beat out of his chest if his godfather didn't say something soon. He just wanted the night to end.

Severus took a deep breath, schooled his features, and asked, "Draco?"

Draco needed all of the help he could get in order to get out of his predicament, so he thought to soften his professor's hard look by answering, "Godfather?"

Severus remained silent for a moment more while he observed the newly revealed features of his best friend's son. He had never before noticed how much the boy had physically grown over the past year. Even with his own body back, Draco's physique properly filled out Severus' teaching robes. He wanted to be angry with the boy, but Severus was really angrier about the fact that it wasn't Harry Potter squirming in front of him.

He was also a bit disappointed in his godson, and it had been a long weekend for him. Severus just wanted to get the whole mess sorted before classes started the next morning. It was obvious to Severus that whatever had transpired over the past few nights was a convoluted mess of events. He ran his hands over his face and suppressed a yawn. He needed to appear alert and intimidating before he initiated his questioning.

As Severus struggled to with which question he needed to ask first, he opened and closed his mouth several times. Finally, he asked, "Where is Miss Parkinson?"

Draco calmed down a bit when he realized that Severus wasn't going to hex him, but he was still confused by the question. He simply answered, "I walked her to her room hours ago. She likes to get to sleep at a decent hour on Sunday evenings."

Severus started to look interested. "So, you are telling me that the girl with whom you just had intercourse wasn't Parkinson?"

"I doubt it, sir."

Severus actually stuttered out his next sentence. "What . . . what do you mean? You doubt it? Who was that girl?"

"I don't know, sir."

Severus' eyes grew so wide that his eyebrows almost merged with his hairline. He cocked his head slightly sideways and looked Draco up and down while trying to make sense of what his student was trying to say. He then pulled his chair out from behind his desk and sat toe to toe with Draco.

The two Slytherins were sitting on the same level and Severus leaned forward so that his piercing black eyes were only centimeters from Draco's nervous grey ones.

In a quiet voice, he said, "Tell me everything you know about tonight's events. Start from the beginning."

Severus listened quietly and carefully while Draco explained about the note he had found in his pocket the previous week along with a mysterious coin.

The note was from an unknown woman, and it explained that a modified Protean Charm had been placed upon the coin so that they could arrange meetings. The woman instructed Draco to contact her if he was interested in having the woman of his dreams, but she warned him that there would be a price for him to pay.

Severus was getting more and more curious by the second. "What did you have to give her?"

"She asked for ingredients for her potions and one of Pansy's Slytherin ties. She also asked me to take Polyjuice."

Severus finally realized why Narcissa had been in the lab the day before chastising him for making her son provide expensive ingredients.

As Draco explained that she had sent him Polyjuice to drink, he added, "That's when I realized she was using the same potion on herself in order to become the 'woman of my dreams,' but I didn't mind. What man in his right mind would turn her down?"

Severus looked skeptical. "Indeed?"

"Wouldn't you go to her, sir?"

"Absolutely not, Draco. She could be anyone! How could you be sure that she would not harm you?"

Draco was immediately defensive. "Any bloke would love for a mysterious woman to offer him a good time. The danger makes it even hotter. Besides, I knew that I wasn't the only man she was playing with because I saw Weasley with the same coin and parchment. She slipped mine into my pocket during breakfast one morning, so I know she was a student. I felt her presence behind me, but she was lost in the crowd by the time I turned around."

Severus sighed. Young people were always so reckless with their lives. It's a wonder that any of them ever made it to adulthood. However, he had to admit that Draco's decision to bed an unknown person was less dangerous, not to mention less idiotic, than some of the choices he had made as a young man.

Severus smirked and said, "How do you know it was even a woman? You could have just had sex with a man."

Draco paled slightly, but quickly recovered his cool Malfoy demeanor. "Well, even if it was a man, which I doubt, it was still worth it."

When Severus realized that there wasn't anyone using his identity to seduce female students, he relaxed slightly. All he had to do was find the woman responsible for the whole mess and confront her.

Severus shook his head, as he decided that he would just let it go. Sometimes there was no explaining common sense to a teenager. He decided to give Draco detention for a week. Before sending him to bed, Severus needed to gather the one clue that Draco could offer.

"Draco?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Do you have that coin on you?"

Draco reluctantly removed the coin from his pocket and tossed it onto the professor's desk.

*****************************************************************************

Early the next morning, Hermione lay in her bed wide-awake. She couldn't go back to sleep because she was waiting in anticipation for her Monday morning classes to start. She felt both excited and nervous about her day, as she impatiently glanced at her wristwatch for the fifth time.

It was finally late enough for her to take a shower and head down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Upon her arrival at the Gryffindor table, she noticed Draco Malfoy staring at her with sleepy eyes from the Slytherin table. She guessed that he was not aware of the way he was so obviously ogling her because he jumped slightly when their eyes met. He was apparently too tired to observe propriety, and Hermione suppressed a laugh. She greeted him with a small smile and nodded in his direction before sitting down between Harry and Ron.

With a mouthful of food, Ron loudly stated, "I don't like the way Malfoy looks at you all of the time."

"How many times must I tell you not to speak to me while your mouth is full, Ronald?"

Harry cut in by explaining, "He's just worried about you, Hermione."

She leaned into Harry and whispered to him. "You know that's not true, Harry. He's jealous, and he has no right to be as long as he's spending his evenings doing indecent things to Lavender Brown in the middle of our common room."

Harry decided to change the subject and talk about their next Hogsmeade trip. He had long ago become a pro at staying out of Ron and Hermione's little tiffs. He, like everyone else, knew that his two best friends would eventually end up together.

Hermione quickly ate her meager breakfast and excused herself from the table. Her first duty of the morning was to make Skele-Gro for Poppy, so she eagerly walked to the dungeons.

As she left, she could hear Ron saying, "She looks a bit too happy to be going to the Potions lab, but I always said that she was mental."

*****************************************************************************

Hermione's heart began to beat faster as the cool air of the dungeons enveloped her. Taking the steps two at a time, she descended further into the darkness and closer to where her desire dared her to go.

She knew that she had started a dangerous game with her professor the day before, and, when she started her little charade, she had never meant for him to find out about it. However, all of her plans changed after their first conversation in the library. She couldn't stop herself from luring him closer and closer to the truth, even if the thought of him discovering her identity did scare her.

As Harry Potter's best friend, she had long ago become addicted to the thrills born of danger and the unknown, and surviving the war had made her even more willing to live life in the moment. After all, she wasn't doing anything physically harmful to herself or others. She was merely getting the most out of her teenage years.

Hermione slipped quietly into the lab and began preparing her workspace. While trying to appear uninterested in her professor's whereabouts, she discreetly glanced into his office as she pretended to need something from the storeroom. It surprised her to discover that he wasn't in his office because he never left his office when students were scheduled to be in the lab. Curiosity got the better of her, and she stole into the dimly lit office in search of one key item.

As she walked in front of Severus' desk, she smiled. A shiny gold coin sat conspicuously on top of a stack of graded essays. She picked it up and studied it while leaning slightly against her professor's chair.

Severus stopped short of entering his office when he saw Hermione so close to his desk. Her back was towards him, and she wore a robe that flattered her figure by clinging to her curves perfectly. He stared at her through the open door for ages trying to figure out what she was doing there.

It surprised him that he wasn't bothered by her close proximity to his personal belongings. He felt only warmth and contentment at the site of her standing there, but his comfort in her presence instantly gave way to panic when he saw her place the gold coin back on his desk.

He immediately made his presence known to her. "Miss Granger! Would you care to explain to me why you are handling my possessions?"

Hermione visibly jumped at Severus' piercing voice, and she nervously spun around to face him while adopting an innocent persona.

"I'm sorry, Professor, but it's such an unusual coin and I was curious about it. I meant no disrespect."

Severus strode over to the desk, scooped up the coin, and placed it in his pocket for safekeeping. Once he had it in his pocket, he relaxed a bit. "You should know better than to touch unknown magical objects . . ."

With false enthusiasm, Hermione interrupted him. "Oh? It's a magical object! Would you tell me about it, sir?" Then, she dramatically placed her hands over her mouth and exclaimed, "I'm so sorry for interrupting you, Professor. I guess that I get a bit too excited about learning new things."

"Of course you are, but where is your patience, Miss Granger?" He couldn't completely subdue the chastising tone in his voice. "I had planned to tell you about the coin as soon as I found the time to look it over, but I have yet to thoroughly examine it."

After seeing the confused look on his student's face, he continued, "It appears that you were right in regards to yesterday's discussion, Miss Granger. It was a female student all along, and she was using this coin to speak to one of her accomplices."

"How?" Hermione now appeared to be intrigued by the magical trinket.

"She used a modified Protean Charm." Severus sighed and continued, "If only my students would be as creative in class as they are when they are out causing mischief, my job would be infinitely easier to accomplish. It must have taken her ages to figure it out."

Hermione looked thoughtful. "Actually, Professor, I used the Protean Charm in the same way three years ago in order to plan meetings with Dumbledore's Army, so there are several students here at Hogwarts who might be familiar with the charm. You know . . . she may contact you if she thinks that one of her partners still has the coin. That's probably the easiest way for you to find your answers, Professor."

While Severus concentrated on Hermione's words, she slipped back into the lab while making her excuses about having to check her potion.

He looked up just in time to see his heart's desire disappear through the door. He would eventually have to address his unfortunate love for Hermione. He rubbed his aching temple at the thought that he had to care for another brainy and innocent Gryffindor who would never return his affections. Plus, she was his student.

He really needed to go on holiday and meet a suitable woman as soon as he solved the vexing mystery before him.

Severus knew that Hermione was an expert problem solver. After solving his riddle in her first year, she had gone on to become the true brains behind Potter's success in defeating Voldemort. Even though he knew of her brilliance, he was still surprised that her conclusions about his predicament had been correct. He didn't want to make the same mistake twice, so he decided to keep an eye on the coin for the next day. If nobody contacted him within the next day, he would initiate another plan.

**************************************************************************

That evening, Severus sat at his favorite chair in front of the fire sipping brandy. It was just after twilight, and he usually used the hours before nightfall to unwind after a full day of classes.

He felt around in his pocket and pulled out the coin. He thought about how scared and innocent Hermione had looked when he caught her with it, and he wondered at the fact that he was able to look fondly upon a student who had given him so many headaches over the years.

The anxiety etched upon the young woman's face bothered him a great deal, as he reflected on the fact that she had grown into another beautiful woman who couldn't stand the sight of him. He hadn't meant to startle her when he walked into his office that morning, but he needed to ensure the security of his only piece of evidence. She really shouldn't have been sifting though things that didn't belong to her, but that fact didn't make Severus feel any better about her reaction to his presence.

As he drained the last swallow of brandy from his glass, the coin started glowing before writing appeared around the edge of it.

**************************************************************************

He knew that the mystery woman would not appear as herself, but he had mistakenly assumed that she would appear in the form of a student. Since he had Draco Malfoy's coin, he thought that she would probably appear in the form of Hermione Granger, once again.

He was completely wrong and utterly unprepared for what greeted him when he confidently stepped into the hut. His confidence deserted him as soon as he laid eyes on the elegant and willowy form of Narcissa Malfoy, but he was still determined to get the unknown student back to the castle and escort her to the headmistress.

"You knew that I took Draco's coin?" He faltered slightly when her eyes met his, and he muttered, "You are in violation of several of this school's rules. Come with me willingly, or I shall take you to Headmistress McGonagall's office by force."

The woman continued to stare at him in silence, so Severus eyed her warily while preparing to send a binding hex at her.

His wand hand froze in mid-air when she started humming a familiar tune.

"Who are you?"

She continued to ignore his questions, as she busied herself by lighting a stick of incense on the burning candle in front of her. Placing the incense in a vase, she raised her singing voice slightly while slowly walking in Severus' direction.

He stood frozen and staring at her in complete shock. The smell of sandalwood reached his nostrils, and he finally understood the importance of the scent. "That voice . . ."

She finally spoke. Interrupting him, she said, "This voice is the only thing you responded to when you were recovering from that snake's bite."

She was speaking with an American accent. Severus realized that she was worried about him recognizing her speaking voice and inflection, so she was disguising her real voice.

He continued to stand mute, so she continued, "Not only did I sing to you, but I healed you, bathed you, and sat with you throughout the entire length of your recovery." Tears threatened to spill from her glistening eyes. "What did I get for it, Severus?"

He opened his mouth to respond, but the revelation was too sudden for him to have words prepared to say to her. He closed his mouth and found a wall against which to lean.

She followed him. "I'll tell you what I got. I got chastised by an ungrateful man who just wanted to die."

As she came closer to him, his eyes softened at the woman who had saved his life because he was grateful to her.

She saw the change in him and couldn't stop herself from reaching out to him. She'd hoped that he would open up to her for long enough to share the night with her, and his expression told her that there was a chance.

After taking his hand, she said, "When you told me that you wanted to die, in that moment, I also wanted to die."

He finally found his voice. "Why would you want that?"

"Because . . . I love you, Severus."

Severus withdrew his hand from hers and stumbled over to the sofa. He needed a moment of distance and concentration. He was very flattered that his savior had such strong feelings for him. The problem was that no one had ever told him that they loved him before, and he didn't even know the identity of the first person to do so.

Severus pleaded, "Please, tell me who you are."

"I'm yours."

"What is your name?"

"Narcissa."

"You are not Narcissa."

"Tonight, I am she."

Severus suddenly understood how Draco had easily succumbed to the charms of a woman whom he did not know.

"Why not come to me as yourself?"

"You want this woman, Severus." She moved closer to him and placed her hand on his leg. While whispering in his ear, she continued to move her hand further up his thigh. "She means more to you than I ever will. Let me have this for just one night."

Her touch was pure ecstasy, and her scent was the most intoxicating fragrance that he had ever experienced. Her hair smelled of fresh strawberries while her clothes carried a mixture of her sweet womanly scent and smoky incense, and he wanted to give himself to her. He felt wanted for the first time in his life, and the very person who granted him a second chance at life loved him.

He used the last of his willpower to put some distance between them, as he asked, "If you truly wanted me, then why did you bring all of those boys out here?"

She looked momentarily ashamed before she regained her composure and whispered, "There weren't that many, and they were all students. It's not as if I gave myself to strange men." She continued babbling. "I couldn't have you, but I figured out how to get the next best thing. I never meant for you to know, but you happened upon one of my trysts. My plans changed after that."

"Why do you think Narcissa Malfoy means more to me than you do? Let me see you!"

"I cannot. You don't want to know who I am, and you would despise me if I told you. We couldn't be together even if you could stand the sight of me, so don't ask me again. Please . . . just give me this one night with you. You have my word that this charade will end. It's over, but give me tonight and let me go, Severus."

The sound of his name being spoken with such emotion was difficult to resist. He could tell that she was nervous from the way that she chewed on her bottom lip, and he found it endearing that she was still gently stroking the back of his hand with her thumb. When he looked down at their entwined hands, he knew that he couldn't say no to his savior.

He answered her with a kiss. Severus wished not to betray his innocence. He didn't want to make the night any more complicated, so he made sure that their first kiss was bold and passionate.

She moaned into his mouth, and he grabbed her hips and guided her into his lap. He marveled at how thorough she was being with him. She took her time tasting his lips, brushing her fingers through his hair, and feeling his skin. She unbuttoned his coat slowly by taking her time with each button as if she were opening a rare gift. As she disrobed him, she continued to taste his lips, neck, and chest.

Soon, his erection became noticeable through his trousers. She lifted her skirt and rubbed her hot core up and down his length. The smell of her arousal and the feel of her cunt were driving him crazy. He needed more, so he ran his hands up her skirt and tore her knickers off of her.

He wanted to taste her folds more than he had ever wanted to taste anything in his life. Even though he had never performed oral sex on a woman before, he had seen in done on numerous occasions, and he couldn't wait to get his tongue inside of her.

He laid her down on the sofa and pushed up her skirt. She shrieked with pleasure, as he buried himself between her legs. He licked and sucked on her until she was at the edge of release. He took a deep breath and moaned into her, as he inhaled her glorious scent. As he moaned, the sensation sent her over the edge. She gripped his hair, and drove his tongue deeper into her body by thrusting her hips. As her orgasm rolled through her body, she continued to fuck his mouth.

Afterwards, she caressed his back, and he kissed his way up her body. When his mouth reached hers, she kissed him hard and wrapped her legs around his waist. They enjoyed the feel of each other's bodies as they removed their remaining clothing.

She didn't want to leave him without having tasted his cock, so she started kissing her way down his chest. She licked a small drop of fluid off of his tip before taking him into her mouth.

Severus could not believe the sensations created by the woman sucking, licking and moaning on his cock. He never even imagined that a woman could make him feel so good. Knowing that he wasn't going to last long, he made her stop by pulling her close to him for another kiss.

He wasn't sure about most things concerning their rendezvous or the act of love, but he knew that he didn't want to come until he felt her tight sleeve around his swollen length.

They became completely wrapped up in each other, and they continued kissing, caressing, and moving together. His heart was beating wildly at the though of being inside of her, but he wasn't sure if she was ready.

Finally, she pushed him beneath her and straddled him before placing him at her entrance. He sheathed himself within her slick folds in one powerful thrust.

It was beyond surreal.

The feel of her mouth on his length was nothing compared to the feeling of having his manhood buried inside of her exquisite body. He didn't even know how he could have ever thought of dying before experiencing something so sweet.

Far too soon, their time together came to an end. He didn't want to let her leave, but he gave her his word that he would let her go. He enveloped her in one last embrace and kissed her soft lips.

With a sad smile, she left him alone in the dark room.


	6. Mardi

Trysts With Quidam

Chapter 5: Mardi

The next morning, Severus sat immobile at his desk with his head bowed in self-disgust while trying to convince himself that he had made the right choice. His morning coffee sat untouched in front of him, and he growled his disapproval when the students started to filter in for his first class of the day.

He had lost his virginity to a student, and he didn't even know her name.

At least, he thought she was a student. She could have been a colleague or anyone else connected with the school. He was sick and tired of falling for people that he couldn't have.

His dilemma was that he wasn't sure if he still wanted to know her identity because she had been right about them. They couldn't be together, even if she was his savior. He was almost certain that she was a student, and he dared not get his hopes up. Their relationship had been brief, but it had also been mutually rewarding.

He met his savior, and she made him feel wanted. She gave him the best night of his life. The experience wasn't entirely guilt free, but it was nothing with which he couldn't live. He had given himself to her. She loved him, and she finally had closure after the incident at his home. His biggest regret was that he had never specifically thanked her for repairing his wounds and taking care of him while he had been incapacitated.

He kept telling himself that all he needed to do was remember her as part of his past and move forward with his life.

He resolved to do just that.

He took a sip from his cold coffee, stood up from his desk, and looked around the classroom. He furrowed his brow in confusion when he noticed that the last seat on the first row was empty. The head girl usually occupied that seat, and he took another look around the room in search of her. She was sitting in the back row with her eyes immersed in some massive tome.

While still looking at her, Severus stood in the center of the room and loudly cleared his throat in order to begin class. She looked up to meet his eyes, and he saw how exhausted the young lady appeared. In fact, he was positive that her skin turned a lighter shade of pale as soon as she made eye contact with him, and dark circles were etched beneath her tired eyes.

When he started to lecture, he noticed her swallow a sob when she lowered her face back to the book. She started chewing nervously on her bottom lip, and Severus stopped short in the middle of a sentence.

The classroom was as still as the night. One by one, students began to look up from their notes to see the professor staring into the back of the room. The only student oblivious to this happening was the subject of her professor's intimate stare.

By the time Hermione raised her head to the classroom, everyone was curiously looking at her. At first, she was caught a bit off-guard by the fact that he had obviously just discovered her secret, but it only took a second for her to realize that Severus was inadvertently making a scene. It was up to her to say something.

Her eyes conveyed her concern when she said, "I'm sorry for not paying attention and interrupting your lecture, Professor."

Her words jolted Severus from his thoughts, and he played along by saying, "Ten points from Gryffindor."

Throughout the rest of his lecture, Severus thought about the way Hermione was biting her bottom lip. It reminded him of the mystery woman. He took special note of the woman's nervous action because the real Narcissa never outwardly showed her nervousness, and it looked odd to see her biting her lip.

When his lecture was over and the students were starting their lab work, Severus sat at his desk mulling over what he had seen. At first, that was the only similarity he could recall between Hermione and his first lover, but it wasn't long before everything started to make perfect sense to him. She was obviously tired and upset about something. She had even relocated to the back of the classroom in order to keep a low profile.

After days of blindness, the professor finally found clarity.

She had told him that she was with Potter on the second night.

She had told him that she had once used the Protean Charm on coins.

She had even explained the whole scheme to him and told him that it was a lovesick female he should be looking for.

After he thought about it for a bit longer, he realized that she even smelled like the fake Narcissa.

She was right in front of him the entire time telling him that she was the culprit, but he was too set in his ways to see her as anything but an innocent little bookworm. His heart ached at the thought of such a beautiful and intelligent woman doing something so deviant.

He didn't have an intimate relationship with Hermione, but Severus still felt jealous and possessive of her when he thought of Draco and the other men she had seduced. In his mind, she was pure, noble, and gifted, and he couldn't even begin to fathom how a woman of her caliber had given her body away so freely.

His confusion and anger gave way to amazement at the realization that the woman he loved was in love with him as well. He didn't know if he wanted to scold her or embrace her. The only thing that he knew for sure was that he needed to speak to her and tell her how he felt about her.

Severus accepted that they had no future, but he was determined to arrange their moment together without disguises, games, or deceptions. He wanted a single vision of his lover's true image by which to remember her, and he wanted her to know that he knew her.

He watched impatiently while Hermione carefully arranged her supplies and set her cauldron to simmer before returning to the storeroom for more ingredients.

****************************************************************************

As soon as Hermione made it to the storeroom, she leaned over a stool for support and tried to catch her breath. She could feel Severus staring at her in the classroom, and she dreaded the heated confrontation that was sure to occur. She thought on his disappointment over her identity. As her knees suddenly went weak, she leaned further onto the stool and gripped the edges of it tighter.

Her body stiffened at the sound of the door slamming shut and the sharp metallic click of the lock engaging. As his footsteps neared her position, she felt that she would surely hyperventilate. She was breathing so hard that her chest ached and she let out and audible gasp when his steps came to a halt directly behind her.

She could smell his herbal scent and feel the heat radiating from his body.

There were no sounds from the classroom. Her labored breathing was the only sound breaking the silence around them.

A silky voice behind her whispered, "Nervous about something, Miss Granger?"

"No, sir."

"Really? In that case, you and I have something important to discuss."

"But, sir, won't the other students notice us locked in here together?"

"Frankly, Miss Granger, I don't care. I've taken measures to insure that they can't get in or hear us." Changing gears, he said, "Your hair smells the same as it did last night, but it seems to have changed colors and consistency."

Tears rolled down her face and she started to shiver with anxiety.

"Miss Granger, look at me."

She turned to look at him through wet eyelashes, and he could barely contain his sadness at the sight of his lover crying. He willed himself to stay composed while they talked through their unusual situation. He needed answers.

"Why?"

She sobbed, "I'm so sorry. I never meant for you to find out about it."

"But, I did find out. You could have stopped, but you didn't. Why?"

He handed her a handkerchief.

She wiped her face and walked away from him. She controlled her breathing and resigned herself to her fate.

He was angered by her inability to face him. "Where is your Gryffindor courage, Miss Granger? You boldly look me in the eye while you suck my cock, but you can't face my questions now that I know it was you?"

He expected his vulgar words to provoke her enough to face him, but she merely stared at the wall in front of her for several moments before answering, "No."

"No?"

She slowly turned, leaned against the weathered stones, and raised her eyes to meet his. "You don't understand. When I was out there in that hut, I could be anyone that I wanted to be. I could be everything, or I could be nothing. I could do anything that I wanted and feel good while doing it without worrying about living up to anyone's expectations for me. I could be pretty, sexy, and bold. I could make Hermione Granger disappear."

"Why would you want to disappear?"

She spread her arms out with her palms facing up in front of her, and she continued to explain herself. Her voice held the slow and soft rhythm of someone in shock. "Look at me. I'm Hermione Granger. I'm the brainy, innocent, and homely best friend of Harry Potter. That's the role I play. That's who I am, and that's all that I will ever be. I'm sorry to disappoint you."

It was obvious to Severus that Hermione held a low opinion of herself, and that disturbed him a great deal. With all of her popularity, accomplishments, and friends, it was a shame to see her selling herself short.

"I am disappointed, Miss Granger, but not because of who you are. It's your recent choices that concern me."

Her surprise was evident on her face and in her voice when she demanded, "What? But, you can't stand me! I got into this whole mess because I love you, and you don't want me!"

"What I can't stand, Miss Granger, is finding out that the woman I love has been disguising herself every night and whoring herself out to various men. Moreover, it's not a matter of whether or not I want you. The fact is that I can't have you, and you just assumed the rest. You surprise me. I never thought that you, of all people, would have self-esteem issues. There is nothing wrong with being who you are. You are an absolutely gorgeous young woman. It's true that you are intelligent and pure, but those are attributes of which you should be proud."

He took a moment to study her confused expression as she used his handkerchief to wipe fresh tears from her reddened cheeks. "Do my words confuse you?"

Hermione was momentarily speechless as she attempted to organize her conflicting thoughts on Severus' words. She needed to explain to him about her other lovers, but she first wished to clarify something else that he had said. In a monotone voice, she finally replied, "You love me?"

Without hesitation, Severus answered, "Yes, I do. However, I now understand why you believe that I dislike you. It is true that I was angry to still be alive after the final battle, but I am now grateful for my second chance at life. I also realize that, as your professor, I have always been particularly stern due to your house and blood status. Old habits die hard, I suppose."

Hermione expressed her relief at Severus' words by offering him a small smile. Her eyes reflected the joy of her discovery, and her rigid posture gave way. She, once again, sank against the wall out of relief as well as severe exhaustion. The smooth surface of the wall comforted her because it was cool against her flushed skin. She knew that Severus was waiting patiently while she took a moment to collect her thoughts.

She took a deep breath and chanced another question. In a shaky voice, she pleaded, "You think me a whore?"

She could practically feel the courage and determination building inside of her. She stood ready to defend her frolicsome actions. His declaration of love gave her a hope that maybe he would be capable of understanding her reasons once she clearly explained them.

Severus didn't miss the challenging glint in her eyes that told him her initial shock had past and she was preparing counter his harsh judgment of her virtue. He waited in anticipation for her to speak because his greatest hope was that her explanation would calm the unease solidifying within his chest.

Disgust was evident in his voice when he said, "You are not a whore. However, I do wish to know why you acted as one."

"Me?" She gave a mirthless laugh. "You fucked me without even knowing who I was!"

Forgoing formality, Severus responded, "You had just admitted to saving my life, Hermione, and I was rather inclined to believe you for obvious reasons. How is my night with you even remotely similar to your affairs with strangers?"

"They aren't strangers. Harry and Ron are my closest friends. They were the two men that you didn't catch. I've also gotten to know Draco very well this year. I know that he is infatuated with me, so I used that to my advantage. I needed to feel something, and they made me feel intensely wanted, especially Draco. I felt needed when I was with him. I invited all of them to come to me, and they did. We all got what we needed, so what's so bad about that? I couldn't have you, so I arranged to have something resembling you."

She shrugged her shoulders and gave him a look that demanded his understanding before turning her discourse to the subject of their night together. "When you came to me last night, I didn't know what to expect. I knew that you would be angry, but I had to try to explain myself to you. I'm not sorry for what happened because I wanted you, but I am sorry if my other affairs hurt you. That was not my intention."

Hermione's pleading voice ceased, and all thoughts of her life outside of that room vanished from her nervous mind. Severus was her only focus. His understanding was all that she craved, and her hunger for it grew as the silence between them persisted.

Severus possessed the poise and wisdom required to embrace Hermione's feelings and actions. She had done something extremely risqué, but he understood the addiction of curiosity and danger. He also understood the need to feel wanted. In his youth, he had performed many atrocious acts for all of those same reasons. Realizing that he had judged her too harshly, he closed the remaining distance between them.

"Don't be sorry, Hermione. I'm the one who should apologize, and I'm sorry for the way I treated you in my home. Thank you for saving my life. And, thank you . . . for last night."

He ran his hand over her unruly hair and down her soft cheek before wrapping both of his arms around her waist.

She placed her hands on his chest and nervously played with his buttons.

They kissed until they were forced to come up for air. The moment was tender and wonderful, and they held each other like they were both afraid to let go.

"Hermione."

"Severus."

"I can't have you."

"We'll wait until I graduate. It's not that long."

"No."

"Why not?"

"My career is here, but you have yet to experience a life beyond this school. I cannot condemn you to this place. You are meant for something greater, and I would only get in the way."

"I could make it work."

"No, Hermione. You would make needless sacrifices."

"We have to leave this room."

"Yes."

"Tonight, I'll come to you for a proper goodbye."

"Yes."

"I love you, Severus."

"It is a blessing to hear you say that. You will always have my heart, Hermione."

"Promise me that you will find happiness, Severus."

"I already have."

"But, will you find someone?"

"I hope so."


	7. Epilogue

Trysts With Quidam

Epilogue

Many years later . . .

Severus scrutinized his aging reflection in his bedroom mirror as he deliberately took the time to button all of his frock coat's twenty buttons by hand. Grey strands of hair accented his mostly black mane near his sideburns, and the furrow in his brow was more pronounced than it had been the last time he had bothered to take note of his facial features. He finished with his buttons and tied his hair back with a silk ribbon. It was important for him to look presentable when Hermione appeared in his office later in the day. It had been five years since they had last spoken. He wasn't exactly avoiding her, but his life as a professor at a secluded school didn't provide much opportunity for him to encounter old friends.

With one last glance in the mirror, Severus brushed imaginary lint from his robes, assumed his proud posture, and stalked out of his stark rooms.

**************************************************************************

Hermione Granger, recent divorcee, dashed through the busy mid-day streets of Hogsmeade. She was running late for her meeting with Severus. Being a single mom took more effort than she could have ever imagined. Ever since Ron had become a father again in his late thirties, he was rarely available for Hugo and Rose.

Hermione had married Ron because everyone had expected it of her. She had always been close to his family, but, like she had told Severus years ago, they were better off as friends. In fact, she was still hoping to salvage their friendship out of their wreck of a marriage that had ended with him having a lovechild with the aging diva, Lavender Brown. Hermione's biggest problem with Ron and Lavender was that the happy couple had recently decided to leave their old lives behind and move to another country.

Hermione worked at the Ministry and was the head and the founder of the Department of Security Research, which had grown overnight into a very high profile and prestigious department after she invented a potion that gave Auroras an advantage over dark wizards by enabling them to fly without a broomstick. Since then, she had made hundreds of security breakthroughs via various potions and charms.

Her meeting with Minister Shacklebolt had lasted longer than scheduled, and she dreaded being late to Severus' classroom because she remembered all too well the way that he used to vehemently preach punctuality to his students. While passing through the castle gates, she stole a fleeting glance at her wristwatch before sprinting her way through the arch of the main entrance. Once inside, she slowed to a brisk walk in an attempt to look more controlled and mature. Something about the castle always made her feel like she was still a know-it-all adolescent.

Her thoughts immediately strayed to the reason for her visit. Severus wished to speak with her about Rose. Hermione knew that Rose had served detention with Severus before, but her offences had not been very serious. She knew that Severus would not have owled her unless he had found it absolutely necessary to do so, and she was extremely curious and slightly worried about the meeting with her daughter's professor.

*****************************************************************************

Hermione paused outside of the classroom door and ran her fingers through her windswept hair before pushing the heavy wooden door open just enough to squeeze in. She saw Severus seated behind his desk and obviously waiting for her. His hands were perched on the desktop and they were clasped together. He was looking straight at her with an annoyed look on his face.

"Too important to keep you appointments with lowly professors, Mrs. Weasley?"

"Cut the crap, Severus. You don't have to act the stern professor just because we are in your classroom. I'm only five minutes late, and I apologize. I made it here as quickly as possible. May I take a seat?"

She met his eyes and held them in a steady gaze. She refused to let him intimidate her. She knew that his classroom persona was not real, and it annoyed her that he couldn't act like himself in her presence. He relaxed, nodded, and gestured for her to be seated in front of his desk.

She grinned and said, "It's wonderful to see you, Severus. How have you been?"

Severus felt joy at her honest question. She always showed genuine concern for his wellbeing, and he was grateful that she cared for him after so many years.

"I am well, Hermione, and you?"

"I'm fine, but Rose and Hugo are totally dependent on me now that Ron has moved his new family to Romania . . . which is why I'm a bit nervous about this meeting. I hope that Rose hasn't done anything too awful."

Hermione donned a fake smile and waited for Severus to explain.

"She isn't in trouble, but I am worried about her. She's spending time with Scorpius Malfoy."

After ascertaining that he was serious, Hermione burst into relieved laughter. "Much to her father's dismay, she's been friends with Scorpius since her second year. They play Quidditch together. Why is that such a bad thing?"

Severus squirmed a bit in his seat and explained, "I caught them together up in the Astronomy Tower."

He gave Hermione a meaningful look, and it only took an instant for her eyes to widen as she grasped his meaning. She covered her mouth and whispered, "But she's only fifteen." She sat stunned while thinking about her daughter's inevitable sexual awakening.

Severus took Hermione's silence as an invitation to continue speaking. "Rose and Scorpius are fourth cousins, Hermione. Most of the old pure-blood families would think nothing of such a distant connection, but I know that the Weasley's, and perhaps yourself, feel differently about the subject of blood. The fact that he is a Malfoy will not help matters. I'm fond of Rose, and I do not wish to see her feelings hurt by the Weasleys or the Malfoys."

Hermione was still stunned. "You can't possibly mean that they were having sex, Severus!"

"For Merlin's sake, Hermione! She's a teenager, and that's exactly what I mean. What else would they be doing up there after curfew?"

Hermione pouted and weakly answered, "Studying Astronomy?"

Severus gave her an incredulous glare before unexpectedly dissolving into a fit of laughter. The look on her face was just too priceless for him to ignore and her denial was ridiculous. He saw that his laughter was increasing her level of distress, so he regained his composure and tried to move forward.

"You know that's not true, Love."

"I'm not ready for this. She's just a girl, and I can't lose her now."

"You're not going to lose her for many years. You are getting upset for the wrong reasons. Rose needs you, right now. You need to speak with her and your family about her relationship with the Malfoy boy before she gets hurt. Do you understand?"

Hermione caught her breath and answered him in a calm voice. "You're right. I'll speak with her after dinner. Thank you for caring for my children, Severus. You have always been an outstanding mentor and protector for them, and we all appreciate it."

"They are wonderful children. If I had a daughter, I would want her to be as kind and intelligent as Rose." He smiled and continued, "She and Scorpius have been inseparable all term, but I thought nothing of it until I overheard Draco berating his son for his choice of friends. After I saw them together, I felt obligated to contact you."

"Why didn't you ever marry and have children of your own, Severus? You promised me that you would."

He sighed, "No, Hermione. I said that I had hoped to find someone else, but I never did find someone comparable to you." He gifted her a sad smile.

Hermione's face flushed, her heart began to flutter. They were in the same room together for the first time since her divorce, and the love of her life had just confessed that he hadn't found anyone good enough to take her place in his heart. The situation was becoming too emotional for her to keep her thoughts to herself. She absolutely had to talk to him about their relationship.

She sounded more than a bit upset when she stood and said, "It looks like you made a mistake when you told me that we couldn't be together if none of your subsequent lovers have been good enough to keep."

He walked around his desk to confront her. "I made no mistake. You have been more successful on your own than you would have been here with me, and you wouldn't have your children if you had stayed."

"Don't get me wrong, Severus, I love my children. However, don't you realize that I could have had your children?"

They were both getting upset and it was starting to show on their faces and in their speech.

"I didn't wish to trap you here with me. You act as though you are the only one affected by my choice, but I've also had to live with it. I've not been with a woman since you walked out of my bedroom that night. It's not been easy to see you with your brilliant career, beautiful children, and dunce of a husband, but I'm proud of you. I know that it was for the best."

"You haven't slept with anyone in two decades?"

"Gods, witch! Is that the only piece of information that you were able to glean from all that I've just told you?"

She sounded hopeful when she calmly said, "I was your last lover?"

He saw the look in her eyes and knew that he still had her heart. He became hopeful and decided to be honest with her. He whispered, "You were my first and my last, Hermione."

Hermione's mouth opened and closed several times as she attempted to find her voice. Giving him a disbelieving look, she questioned him with an unsure voice.

"You couldn't have been a virgin." When she got no response from him, she continued, "How could I have been your first when you were . . ."

He finished her question for her by adding, "Old enough to be your father?"

"Yes . . . I mean, NO! Gods, Severus, Why didn't you tell me?"

His famous sarcasm made an appearance. "I don't know, Hermione. I couldn't possibly have been self-conscious about being a virgin well into my thirties, now could I? That sort of thing must happen to men all of the time."

She dismissed his biting remarks by saying, "If I was your only lover, then why didn't you contact me when you found out about my divorce. I know that you knew about it. I've thought about you every day since I was eighteen, and now I find out that we could have already reconciled."

He stepped closer to her and held her to his chest. She collapsed into his comforting embrace and wrapped her arms around his strong body. They spent several moments enjoying their long overdue intimate contact. Burying his face in her hair, he relished her familiar scent before planting a light kiss on her forehead.

"Forgive me, Hermione. I assumed that you had moved on and had no use for an old man like me. I didn't want to risk my sanity by hoping for something I thought impossible after all of these years. After all, you didn't approach me either . . . until today."

"I know. I also feared rejection. I pictured myself coming to you and finding another woman in your life, but now I'm actually bothered by the fact that you have been alone for so long. I mean . . . I'm glad that you are available now, but I feel guilty for moving on while you never did."

Pulling her into a tighter embrace, he said, "Don't think on it, my love. It's my fault. Just look at how long I held on to Lily Evans. I have a habit of not letting go, but it seems that, this time, my endurance has yielded positive results."

They were coming together for a kiss when Severus' next class interrupted them. They slowly drifted out of each other's arms with a promise that they would meet again after Hermione visited with Rose.

**************************************************************************

That night, Severus and Hermione had their first outing together in Hogsmeade. As they enjoyed dinner and drinks, their thoughts never wondered from one another. Each of them had enjoyed a fulfilling life in the absence of the other, but they both knew that they had never felt completely whole while they were apart. On their walk back to Hogwarts, they made a commitment to each other. They walked hand in hand while enjoying the cool night air and the promise of their future together.

Once they arrived at the castle, they didn't even make it to Severus' bedroom before shedding their clothes. While each began to savor the feel of the other's bare skin, they stumbled their way to a plush rug in front of the fire in Severus' sitting room.

They made love in the warm light of the fire before moving to the comfort of the bed. Severus worshipped his lover with his graceful hands and eager mouth late into the night while Hermione tasted and memorized every centimeter of his body.

They fell asleep just before the soft glow of dawn claimed the sky over Hogwarts. The couple slept peacefully in an intimate embrace. Hermione was tucked in front of Severus with her back resting against his chest, and her hand covered his as they rested on her abdomen. Both lovers were unaware of the new life growing underneath their joined hands.


End file.
